


Delicious Music

by Summertimerecord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, F/M, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertimerecord/pseuds/Summertimerecord
Summary: Falling in love with an Idol / popstar is pathetic right? Well that's what our poor Daichi thought before getting the opportunity of his life. But how do you even compete with thousands of fans...





	1. The first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so :') it is not preread so please note my mistakes

It was 9am and Daichi was out to do some early groceries shopping. However, first, he needed coffee. The poor sleep deprived boy had been bothered by his roommate who decided to stay up late getting himself hyped for his upcoming concert. Luckily, the Starbucks staff was as nice as ever even minding to doodle a little smileyface on his cup. However the joy of it didn't last long now the content of his cup was spilled all over his t-shirt. He was too deep in thought about what to get at the groceries store he didn't see where he was going. So seemed the smaller guy, who was now desperately apologizing in front of him.

"I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to!... well ofcourse I didn't, but I shouldn't have been so clumzy I...! Oh no your shirt is ruined!... Is there any way I could make up for this?..."

Daichi was just standing there, just as startled as the guy in front of him. It took him a while to take a proper look at the guy. The guy was packed  with a long coat and a scarf, which he had lowered together with his sunglasses, making Daichi able to capture his entire apologetic face. He noticed a little mole under his eye and the better he looked the more small moles and freckles appeared.   
Then he caught up with the situation, looking down at his shirt (shit it was new). He wanted to get slightly arngry, but he just couldn't get himself to force it upon the person in front of him. Instead he waved his hands in apologetic matter as well.

"Ah please don't worry! It's my fault... I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"I'm really really sorry! Please tell tell me how I can... OH I need to buy you a new coffee!... And..."

"IT'S FINE! Really!"

The strange boy seemd to flinch at the higher tone and he calmed down a bit after. 

"But what if I want to?"

Daichi wanted to answer but his voice was blocked by a high pitch of a phone beeping. The stranger's face seemed to falter into a slight frown. He quickly put on his sunglasses again and covered half of his face with his scarf.

"Im sorry not being able to do anything for you, but I really need to go now... Again really sorry for your shirt and your coffee!"

And with that said the boy turned around and quickly walked away, with his little silver ahoge swinging back and forward on top of his head. Daichi had found it adorable, pretty, fuck...  the guy was REALLY cute. Daichi's heart may have skipped a beat. He felt his face gaining colour. Omg, what just happened? The now brown wet shirt sticking to his skin brought him back to reality, making him letting out a big sigh. He was NOT going to do groceries shopping with this mess. Nevertheless, the image of the silver haired boy got stuck in his head. He decided to just... go home.


	2. What to do without a roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets meet the roomie

"Daichi! What are we having for dinner tonight?"

No response.

"Dai... OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Kuroo had turned his head to the doorstep finding Daichi with a grumpier face than usual as he tried to hold back his laughter. Daichi clearly swallowed back an angry reaction, but his face formed a slightly worried frown. Without saying anything he walked up to the couch sitting next to kuroo placing a hand on his shoulder"

"Kuroo..."

"Oh god...eh... yes?"

"Remember all those times I heavily denied having any romatic feelings towards men? That I excluded all the possibilities of me being gay? Well... I take that back... all of it..."

Kuroo's eyes widened as he snorted and bursted into laughter. He tried to sort out all the possible answers he could use to respond to this announcement. Every pun or tease he could have used now, but his laughter leaves no room for any of them.   
Daichi pushes his hand in his face thinking of how stupid the thing he just said may have sounded. Kuroo is laughing so hard he may have shit his pants by now. Daichi just stands up and walks to his room to change his shirt. When he closes the door he hears the laughter slowly dying in the other room followed by a new attack of laughing making Kuroo choke on himself. 

"Why am I like this..."

Daichi changed his shirt and just stayed in his room thinking about the events that happened this morning, which hasn't even finished yet.   
After a while Kuroo knocked and walked into his room, earning a disapproving glance from his roommate. 

"Ooow... okay, first of all, this guy must have made a REALLY big impression on you. Second, I'm sorry Dai, but we all knew it already. I mean just the way you looked at the guy in the cafe la-..."

Kuroo is cut off by a huge grunt coming from Daichi's. 

"You must have seen him Kuroo. He was EVERYTHING! He was so adorable, just a slightly bit smaller than I am and uuughhh....."

Daichi flops down on his bed.

"Wow I've never seen you THIS desperate... Did you ask his number?"

"....No... He hurried off as soon as he came into my life..."

"That sucks man..." 

"No need to tell me twice..."

"Well if it will cheer you up let me go get groceries since your attempt kind of failed"

Daichi grunts again.

"Just tell me what you want to eat, I'll cook for us tonight! Just na-"

"NO! No! no! no! no! no! You are NOT going to cook I will not have you set the kitchen on fire..."

"Wow rude Daichi..."

"Just let me make a list of the stuff you need to get. I'm not going to let you touch any of my pans... no offense Kuroo... but let's be honest..."

"Nah, fair enough" Kuroo shrugs.

"Please get some more so I can make some extra for you to eat tomorrow before the concert. Or you need to arrange something with Bo... yes please talk to Bokuto I'm not sure if I can trust you with the microwave as well..."

"I'd rather prefer a fresh new dish tomorrow, LIKE SO AWESOME YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO COOK FOR MY FAVORITE BAND! Not that I ever doubted your skills, but I'm just gald Bo chose you... OH, can you maybe put something like a lovepotion into the food of the lead singer, because UGH she's so pretty... long hair-..."

"I'm not going to poison my guests Kuroo... Also I think I'm just lucky for having Bokuto as a friend. I never imaged being hired by one of the biggest entertainment companies in this country as the main chef in the first place... How does he even get people like this to preform in his theatre?!..."

"I have no idea dude... but I'm blessed with him giving me this free ticket. HE KNOWS how much I love this band! I just hope you can join me for at least a part of the concert..."

"If everything goes well I may have a spare fifteen minutes or so?..."

"Neat! I swear you just gotta listen to them they're so good I can barely bel-..."

"Weren't you doing to do groceries shopping?" 

"Yes... just... gimme a minute!

Koroo runs to his room and comes back with a small mp3player and throws it at Daichi

"You better finished half of this playlist when I come back!"

"Kuroo I don't think tha-..."

"NO EXCUSES!" Kuroo screams as he jumps out of the room.

Daichi sighs and searches his earbuds in his deskdrawer and plugs them in afterwards. He hits the playbutton and was surprised, after one minute of the first song, he kind of likes it? He never knew what Kuroo was listening to, but he would catch him dancing in the livingroom once in a while to the songs plugged in his ears.   
Laying down on his bed with the playlist on he scrolled through his phone, thinking of putting a little bit more effort into getting those fifteen spare minutes and maybe make them twenty.


	3. What to do without a roommate part 2

"Aaaaaaand? What do you think?"

"Theyre pretty good! I actually really like it!"

"I know right!"

Kuroo puts the bag of groceries on the table and Daichi takes out the supplies one by one. 

"You really got to see them live, they're like am-"

"Eeeh... Kuroo? Didn't I ask to get the light cream? Instead of one with FRENCH HERBS?!"

" DUDE HAVE YOU EVER SEEN YOUR HANDWRITING?! It's like ancient Egyptian code!"

"Like you can complain! You write like a toddler!"

"Toddlers can't even write Daichi..."

"EXACTLY! But whatever I'll improvise something..."

"I never doubt your skills!~" Kuroo says childishly

"Just because you write like a toddler, it doesn't mean you should act like one...' Dachi grunts.

Kuroo smiks and steals a grape from the groceries, followed by walking towards the couch and planting himself on it.

"By the way, I called Bo and he was fine with me eating there... So please make some extra meat will ya?" Kuroo says with a sudden smug face.

"Why the sad face? You don't have to live out of the fridge now." Daichi responds rather confused.

Kuroo turns around with an annoyed pout. "The bastard would only accept if I were to do the dishes as well..." 

"Well finally Bokuto learned from his mistakes. If you want quality food then you got to work for it. You can't expect him t-"

"BUT HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, MY BRO, MY BUDDY! How could he do this to me?? Doesn't he have other employees who are supposed to do such job?!" Kuroo keeps mumbling. 

"Or..."

"Or what?!..." Kuroo snaps with a hopeful tone.

"Or maybe this could be an opportunity to see the band up close backsta-"

"WOW WAIT DID BO JUST FRAME ME INTO A BACKSTAGE MEETING?! OH BOI THIS IS AWESOME I GOTTA TH-"

"I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING! But it could be a possibility since the kitchen is directly linked with the backstage area so-"

Suddenly daichi feels himself emerged in a big hug from behind. "Thank you Dai"

"I did not promise anything Kuroo... Now let me do some preparation work for tomorrow."

"Aye aye captain!" Kuroo responded saluting Daichi


	4. Preparations

It was the next morning and Daichi had already left towards the theatre to start doing preparation work. When he arrived he was welcomed by a long line already standing in front of the building. 

~~  
Textmessage  
FROM: Daichi  
TO: The cat I'm living with

Yo kuroo I know you got seat tickets but hehe good luck getting in :3c 

*image file attached*  
~~

Daichi send the message and went towards the back to the employee door. Walking in he was greeted by Akaashi, who was busy ordering the security team to place more fences outside to keep the fans under control. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Tsukishima already cutting the veggies.

"They're quite a big deal looking at the crowd already piled up in front of the entrance"

Tsukishima hummed in response. "I've never heard of them before"

"Can't say I did either, but they're pretty good"

Daichi put on his apron and felt his phone vibrating for a second when Kuroo's message came in saying he would skip breakfast to join the line.   
Today it would be only Daichi and Tsukishima working in the kitchen, since there were no other guests they had to cook for besides the artists visiting. 

"Thank you for being able to start earlier today Tsukishima"

"No problem, it means I can leave earlier today as well. Yamaguchi and I still wanted to watch a movie tonight."

Tsukishima never was the talkative person during work. However he and Daichi could always work perfectly fine together and the silence could be quite comforting from time to time. Whenever Tsukishima did talk about his plans outside of work he would always talk about one named Yamaguchi. Daichi had seen him once when he picked up Tsukishima after a workday. They were definitely dating, but Daichi wouldn't say that out loud since Tsukishima was quite secretive about it.   
Daichi had asked to start earlier today so he could join Kuroo at the concert for a while. If Kuroo were ever to make it in because the crowd was suffocating. 

The door swung open and the somehow slightly less energetic Bokuto stepped in.  
"Smells good already!"  
He sounded a bit uncertain, was he... nervous?

"Hey Bo are you okay? You seem a bit... off."

Bokuto flopped on the floor and released a big sigh. Bokuto had his moodswings. And currently he was on the bottom of it.

"I've dealt with huge artists before but somehow this is wrecking me. Akaashi has been doing nothing else but keeping al the fans under control and the artists are about to arrive any minute now..."

Daichi walks towards Bokuto and tries to pull him up his feet again. "I know this is your own establishment, but Bo this is a kitchen get off the floor please." 

With a bit more effort than needed bokuto got up to his feet again. Bokuto was the owner of the theatre. His family runs a big entertainment company and Bokuto was born to be the owner of one of their establishments. With Akaashi as his back-up he created one of the most successful theatre and amusment centers in Tokyo. Kuroo had been his friend since the very beginning and was hired as one of the security guards back when he started running the business. But at the time Daichi had finished cookingschool while being Kuroo's roommate, Kuroo had already tipped his friend and Daichi had a red carpet walking toward the theatre kitchen. Bokuto quickly got impressed by his talent and made him his mainchef. But at this very moment Daichi needed something to get the positive spirit back into Bokuto.

"Bo listen, you have done this too many times before. Those artists are just people like you and me so there is nothing to be afraid of."

Bokuto looked up into Daichi's eyes with a pouty face what made Daichi's fighting with a slight annoyed one. Ofcourse, because Bokuto is a grown man and should not act like this.   
As if Bokuto could read his mind, he slapped himself a few times in the face to regain focus.

"You're right... this would be unfair to Akaashi as well. He has been working his fine ass off all morning to keep things under control. The other workers as well ofcourse... I mean they worked hard too. I mean not that they don't have fine asses... I me-"

"It's okay Bo. Just go back out there and do what you usually do, but please don't stare at your employees... lower backs please..." Daichi says while pushing Bokuto out of the kitchen.

"I DON'T STARE AT THEM, BUT SOMETIMES YOU JUST ACCIDENTALLY GLANCE! I MEAN NOT THAT I WOULD GLANCE ON PURPOSE! SOMETIM-"

"Good luck Bo!" And with that said Daichi closes the kitchen door and goes back to his work. 

"I still can't believe he owns this place." Tsukishima mumbles.

"Believe it or not, but he's a really amazing guy. He just has his... unique way of doing things" 

"I guess..."


	5. In line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now will be updated weekly

After receiving Daichi's message, Kuroo immediately got dressed and sped off to the theatre. He considered buying a sandwich on the way, but the image of the long line Daichi had sent earlier made him only more determined to arrive there as soon as possible. He joined the line, but felt quite out of place. He wasn't the big screaming fangirl type. However, that might have changed when a bus drove by and stopped near the way to the back entrance. Everyone around him started screaming but he didn't seem to care due the sudden excitement rushing through his body. They were only feet away. He had been looking forward to this since forever. And there she stepped out of the bus... the one who is Kuroo's crush, the one who's posters have been hanging on Kuroo's wall since forever, the one who's voice makes Kuroo sway whenever he hears it. He just could not contain himself.  
Before he knew it he yelled out her name.

"KIYOOOOKOOOOOOOO-"

His lungs stopped working when she turned around and waved with a most stunning smile. Kuroo stood there, flustered. Had he just been noticed? Did she actually hear him? Hadn't his voice drowned in the waves of other screaming?  
Kuroo was red from ear to ear.  
Meanwhile the band had walked on into the building. Maybe, just maybe, Kuroo could use the back employees door. He was an employee of the theatre after all. However he promised himself not to do so. It wasn't his shift today and it could get him fired, even though Bokuto is his best friend, he would take his job as the main chief very serious. However... if he had a reason to go inside he maybe could. Quickly Kuroo draws his phone out of his pocket and hits a contact number. After a few beebs the phone was answered. 

"What is it Kuroo? You know im w-"

"My sweet, humble, genius, amazing, intelligent, aw-"

"Kuroo im going to end the call"

"NO WAIT! My incredible roomie, can I ask you, have you maybe, somehow, accidentally forgot something, which, your very nice roommate, buddy, friend, can bring you?"

"Kuroo I told you. I'm not gonna let you in. I have meat in the oven I gotta go" -

And with that said the connection dropped. 

"Oh sweet sweet Kuroo, thank you for doing groceries shopping yesterday so I could whine about my crushed gay love life. Ofcourse I will help you out" Kuroo mumbles to himself. 

He would have to wait after all. But first he needed to share what just happened to him.  However the only person he would rant it out to was there, inside, with the people he really admires. Kuroo sighs.


	6. Chapter 6

Daichi actually finished earlier than he expected. He would have to do some ten minutes final work, but he was actually done. He sent Tsukishima home and decided to find Kuroo at the concert, where he managed to get in with the huge crowd. After quickly reporting to Bokuto he waited for a song to finish before he entered the theatre room. He quickly shifted towards Kuroo who had a seat next to the stairs, first row on the balcony, but close enough to get all the features of the artists. 

"How is it so far?"

"DUDE IT'S AMAZING! Their next song will start in a few seconds and I promise it w..... Daichi are you okay?" 

Daichi stood there looking down on the stage completely stiffened.

"It's him..."

"It's who?

"It's him!... The dude!... The dude who bumbed into me at the coffee shop!"

"WAIT WHAT?! WHICH ONE?"

"That one! With the guitar!"

Daichi poined down to the stage towards the boy with the silver hair, who just hit his guitar playing the first chords of the new song. 

"Omg Daichi... You told me I was pathetic, BUT LOOK AT YOU! YOU JUST FOUND YOURSELF A CELEBRITY CRUSH!"

It didn't seem like Kuroo's words were reaching Daichi, as he just stared to the stage, no, the boy, with open mouth completely stunned. He even started singing and he sounded... beautiful. He finally recognizes the voice that had been talking to him in the coffee shop and god he wants to hear more and more of it. His stare is interrupted by Kuroo who shook his shoulder after the song finished. 

"Kuroo... who is that?" 

Kuroo swung an arm around his friend

"That, my dear friend, is Sugawara Koushi. Currently playing guitar, but also a great pianist, bassist, vocalist, eeh... well he plays a lot of instruments. The others do as well. The drummer you see there is Oikawa Tooru. The one currently playing the bass is Hitoka Yaichi. And last but not least the wonderful and pretty lead singer Shimizu Kiyoko!"

"I see..."

"And you are one lucky bastard, because you get to serve them dinner tonight!"

Daichi's eyes widen with this sudden realisation. Was he lucky? Why did the pressure to present a good meal suddenly increase? He already served for so many special guests, why would things go wrong now? Is this what Bokuto felt this morning?  
Daichi would have to go back to his kitchen since the concert would be over soon. He wants to go back now to make sure everything will be perfect. But at the same time he wants to stay and listen to the one he started to get interested in.  
He decided to go back anyway. His head was going everywhere. He needed to focus but the image of the man and now also the voice of the man would not leave him alone. He was going to make this dish perfect. He could not mess up. And with that statement he started with the final preparations for his big moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry y'all for not uploading since I have a major writersblock and i dont want this to end up shitty (as far it isnt shitty yet✌) but thr sweet comments en the kudos motivate me to continue this so enjoy reading!

The concert was over and it was Daichi's time to shine. The band had moved towards the lounge where they would receive their dinner. Daichi looked at his dishes and was content. He took off his apron, took a deep breath and started to stack plates on his arms. Bokuto was already there to announce that dinner was ready. And the artists almost ran to the dinner table. 

"I don't complain much, but I could eat an entire cow"

"Oikawa we all know that's nkt true..." Kiyoko sighs.

"Yeah, you always complain" Suga chuckles

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! But I'm not in for further discussion, because look at all of that!"

All faces were now turned towards Daichi, who almost tripped with all the plates when he noticed all eyes were on him. 

"Well that looks amazing!" A man says walking in into the lounge. He smells like nicotine and cigarettes. He was followed by a shorter man who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" Daichi says grinning wide.

He places the dishes in front of each seat while the band one by one sits down. When all plates were set on the table they all thanked for the food and started digging in. They ate as if they hadn't eaten for days. 

"Omg it doesn't only look good, this tastes amazing as well!" Oikawa says with mouth full all table manners ignored. 

"This isn't amazing, this is heaven! I wish I could eat this every day!"

"Thank you!" Daichi chuckles "but then you would have to hire me as your personal chef"

The room fell silent for a few moments while everyone glanced to one another.

"Hired" they all say in choir. 

Daichi's smile faltered taken by surprise. "Y...you know I was just joking right?"

"Yes, but we are not" Suga responds.

"He's right! We've been looking for some new members to level up our team!"  The nicotine man says. "By the way I'm keishin, their manager."

Daichi was speechless. What just happened? Were they actually serious about this? What should he do?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr -> pandoraspencilbox


End file.
